El Mundo De PonyVille Equestria El Encuentro De Los Erizos Y Las Ponys
by Anyiel
Summary: es mas de aventuras, carreras y otras cosas.


Capítulo 1-parte 1…

…**El Mundo De PonyVille Equestria El Encuentro De Los Erizos Y Las Ponys…**

Era un día tranquilo en el mundo de sonic, él estaba descansando en un árbol tan ajusto viendo el cielo libre de la vida ya que eggman había dejado de ser un problema para todos entonces fue que llegaron.

Tails: ¡sonic¡ (el zorro de dos colas volando con el), mira mi nuevo invento.

Sonic: Tails calma, ahora dime ¿Qué cosa inventaste? Ahora tails.

Tails: invente un portal (DIMENCIONAL) te vas a sorprender cuando lo veas los chicos están ya allí.

Sonic: está bien vamos allá.

El erizo azul y el zorro fueron rápidamente donde estaban todos, sonic llego primero y se puso en frente del portal y solo chiflo y silver estaba allí y shadow viendo la maquina entonces paso lo inesperado, el portal se activó sin que tails estuviera allí y los tres erizos alegaron a todos y los pusieron a salvo fue cuando tails llego y vio que algo andaba mal cuando sonic lo iba a destruir fue tragado junto con shadow y silver que fueron enviados a otra dimensión.

Tails: maldición los chicos, sonic.

Fue que la eriza de color rosa le dijo.

Amy: tails que paso donde esta sonic, shadow y silver.

Tails: no lo se fueron tragados por el vórtice dimensional no sé dónde están ahora no sé qué hacer.

Amy: como que no sabes que hacer ahora tienes que reparar el portal para traer aquí a sonic vamos tails hay que salvarlos.

Tails: tienes razón no sé qué pensaba me pondré a trabajar rápido.

Amy: así se habla ahora andando y todos ayudaremos verdad.

Todos: sí.

Por otro lado sonic y los demás estaban viendo el final del porta dimensional cuando pudieron salir del vórtice notaron rápidamente que no era su mundo si no que había otro tipo de animales allí raros para ellos entonces salieron unas ponys que estaban allí y.

¿?: Quienes son ustedes no son ponys de PonyVille, (les dijo una pony de color azul con cabello de arcoíris y cola tan bien.

Sonic: la verdad es que nosotros llegamos aquí por un accidente de un amigo y la verdad no sabemos cómo regresar.

¿?: Hmm vengan con nosotras, por aquí si alguien los ven creo que habrá problemas vamos rápido.

Fue cuando la pony de azul voló a una gran velocidad y el erizo sonic se emocionó porque había alguien de rápido como el entonces.

Sonic: wow eres rápida cómo te llamas.

¿?: Si quieres saber mi nombre gáname a una carrera de aquí daremos una vuelta entera a esa montaña y regresaremos a esa cabaña de allí.

Sonic: eso será fácil a la una a las dos y a las tres vamos haya.

El poni azul voló muy rápido que pensó que lo dejo atrás cuando miro abajo estaba corriendo a un lado de ella y ella acelero aún más rápido que nunca, que llego a la montaña el erizo aún seguía aun lado de ella entonces.

¿?: Eres muy rápido no me lo esperaba.

Sonic: tú también eres rápida eso me gusta ahora acelerare no te quedes atrás.

¿?: Eso quiero verlo.

Dieron la vuelta completa a la montaña shadow y silver podían ver cómo iba la carrera y el pony que estaba con ellos les dijo.

¿?: Perdonen ustedes pueden ver cómo está la carrera porque yo no veo nada, (dijo el pony de color amarillo tímidamente).

Silver: si la vemos a nosotros no nos cuesta ver a más de 100 kilómetros verdad shadow.

Shadow: es verdad y parece que hay alguien a la altura de sonic.

Silver: es verdad nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Fue cuando ellos dos ya estaban cerca de la meta la poni azul acelero a fondo y sonic corrió a la misma velocidad que ella cuando llegaron no podían frenar y shadow se hiso para un lado y silver cargo a la pony amarilla cuando los dos se estrellaron e hicieron una cortina de humo que cuando se despejo vieron a la poni encima del erizo entonces la pony amarilla.

¿?: Parece que es un empate.

Fue cuando la poni azul.

¿?: Tú me ayudaste verdad amortiguaste mi golpe con todo tu cuerpo verdad.

Sonic: claro que lo hice mi deber también es ayudar a los que me necesitan.

¿?: Gracias bueno, yo me llamo rainbow dash y ella es mi amiga fluttershy.

Fluttershy: UN placer.

Sonic: UN placer me llaman sonic the hedgehog y ellos son shadow the hedgehog y silver the hedgehog.

Fluttershy: te llamas silver gracias por salvarme de que me arrollaran ellos.

Silver: fue un placer y adónde vamos exactamente.

Dash: a es verdad los llevamos con una amiga nuestra tal vez ella pueda ayudarlos con su problema y sonic te apetece otra carrera aún no sabemos quién gano.

Sonic: claro de aquí a la casa de tu amiga te parece.

Dash: es una carrera corta mira allí vive ella.

Sonic: entonces que te parece después.

Dash: está bien pero yo llego primero.

Sonic: o no yo primero.

Shadow: vamos.

Cuando llegaron trono la puerta porque sonic y rainbow dash se estrellaron entonces un pony de color morado.

¿?: Rainbow dash estas bien.

Dash; si lo estoy perdona por la puerta twilight.

Twilight: no te preocupes la reparare más tarde.

Entonces otro pony estaba saltando por toda la casa de twilight y ella se figo en el erizo.

¿?: Dash quien es tu amigo es muy raro no es un poni.

Dash: que haces aquí pinkie pie.

Pinkie pie: nada de nada solo vigilando saltando buscando yupi.

Fluttershy: hola twilight.

Twilight: hola Fluttershy, quienes son ellos.

Fluttershy: ellos son amigos de él.

Pinkie pie: lo comprendo son erizos de otro mundo que fueron enviados a nuestro mundo porque el portal que hiso su amigo fallo y al momento de salvar a todos el portal los trajo trayéndolos a nuestro mundo y ahora están viendo la forma de regresar a su mundo verdad.

Silver: quien es esta chica como supiste eso.

Pinkie pie: lo presentí.

Twilight: bueno no creo que sea eso.

Sonic: no le atino, dijo la verdad.

Shadow: ja.

Pinkie pie: quien eres tú porque tienes esa cara debes reír más vamos, vamos.

Shadow: no molestes.

Pinkie pie: vamos ríe una risita vamos.

Sonic: espera no lo molestes él está algo enojado.

Pinkie pie: bueno pero ten por seguro que te are reír, bueno me voy are una fiesta para darles la bienvenida nos vemos.

Shadow: que pony más rara.

Sonic: claro lo dice el erizo oscuro más raro de nuestro mundo.

Shadow: calla o te golpeare.

Silver: calmaos chicos venimos a ver si nos podían ayudar.

Twilight: bueno si lo que digo pinkie pie es verdad no será muy fácil enviarlos de regreso.

Sonic: que por que no pueden construir un portal.

Twilight: lo siento mucho pero nuestra tecnología no es muy avanzada pero iré a ver en el castillo de la princesa Celestia tal vez la biblioteca contenga algo de información.

Silver: si por favor te lo encargamos mucho.

Twilight: claro pero donde se quedaran.

Fluttershy: silver se puede quedar con migo por mientras busca como regresar.

Pinkie pie: shadow se puede quedar con migo en (Sugarcube Corner) para ayudarme con la decoración.

Dash: no te habías ido.

Pinkie pie: como dije estoy vigilando.

Shadow: yo paso.

Sonic: vamos no creo que sea mala idea shadow.

Shadow: y donde te quedaras tú.

Sonic: bueno no lo había pensado.

Dash: ya se te puedes quedar con una de nuestras ponys amigas vamos sonic sígueme el paso.

Sonic: no será un problema.

Entonces el erizo y la pony hicieron otra carrera para llegar y ver a la amiga de rainbow dash y los demás se dispersaron para las otras casas, shadow se fue con pinkie pie a (Sugarcube Corner), y silver se fue con fluttershy al Bosque Everfree y sonic.

Hasta aquí termino yo esta es mi primera parte una gran amiga me di valor para subir una parte de este tema sé que no lo hice bien, pero por ella me di valor si no les gusta no puedo hacer nada sé que no tengo talento pero si les gusto tengo lista la segunda parte bueno varias ya gracias (AMIGA MIA POR DARME VALOR).


End file.
